Cosas del amor
by XxMissUchihaxX
Summary: Tras la muerte de su hermano, Sasuke Uchiha decide regresar a su ciudad natal, donde se topará con un viejo amigo y gracias a él conocerá a una mujer que le dará un nuevo motivo para vivir. Pero se verá enfrentado a un gran problema: esa mujer es la futura esposa de su amigo. ¿Podrá en ella encontrar la salvación o sólo hallará más dolor? [UA] [NaruHinaSasu]
1. Prólogo

Título: Cosas del amor.  
Autora: XxMissUchihaxX  
Fandom: Naruto.  
Parejas: NaruHina & SasuHina.  
Género: Drama/Romance/Angustia.  
Clasificación: M (No apto para niños o adolescentes menores de 16).  
Cantidad de capítulos: Por el momento, indefinida.  
Advertencias: UA, contenido sexual, palabras soeces y posible OoC (aunque intentaré ser lo más fiel posible a las personalidades de los personajes).  
Disclaimer: El universo de Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

Cosas del amor

Prólogo

.

.

A tan sólo minutos de llegar a su nuevo destino Sasuke podía admirar el esplendor de aquel vasto territorio que no visitaba en años pero que le traía muchos recuerdos: familia, viejos amigos, romances del pasado, memorias inolvidables que volvían a su mente con la sola visión de aquellos altos edificios a la distancia.

Él todavía no podía creer que después de una década estuviera de vuelta en la ciudad que lo había visto nacer y crecer hasta su adolescencia, cuando a sus dieciséis años de edad decidió emprender un viaje hacia Europa junto a su hermano Itachi, quien había recibido una interesante propuesta de trabajo de un lejano amigo.

Desde el avión en el cual viajaba podía verse la gran ciudad que a simple vista no parecía haber cambiado demasiado. Pero Sasuke no podía decir lo mismo de su propia vida, pues para él las cosas habían cambiado mucho en diez años con la injusta muerte de su hermano en un accidente de tráfico. Con ello Sasuke había perdido lo más valioso que tenía, su único motivo para vivir en paz. Desde ese día sintió que no tenía nada más que hacer en aquel país que le recordaba la desgracia que había vivido y con esa gran carga en su corazón tomó entonces una decisión: regresaría a su ciudad natal. Echaba mucho de menos a Japón y hacía algunos meses ya que había deseado volver para comprobar qué tanto habían cambiado las cosas en su ausencia.

Fue así que con algunas pertenencias encima, algo de dinero que había dejado su hermano y la ayuda del buen amigo de éste, Shisui Uchiha, Sasuke emprendió su viaje de vuelta a Tokio.

Tras un suspiro dio el primer paso hacia su nueva vida y con sus valijas a cuestas se abría paso entre la multitud para entrar por fin en las nocturnas calles de la ciudad, sin saber que pronto se toparía con cambios inesperados que transformarían su vida para siempre. ¿Y encontraría quizás un nuevo motivo para vivir?

Estaba por descubrirlo.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas: Bueno, tenía que publicar esta idea antes de que se escapara de mi cabeza olvidadiza. Primero que nada lamento que el capítulo haya quedado tan corto, pero no es nada más que una introducción a la historia. Ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo y planeo publicarlo pronto. Ojala le den una oportunidad a esta nueva historia que se me ha ocurrido y agradecería si pudieran dejar un review para saber qué les parece la idea.

Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 1

.

.

Cosas del amor

Capítulo 1

.

.

Había llegado hacía una semana y todavía se hospedaba en un hotel, ya que no tenía el dinero necesario para costear una casa propia. Sabía que los ahorros no durarían para siempre tampoco, por lo que la idea de buscar un trabajo para pagar todos sus gastos comenzaba a rondar su mente.

Esa mañana, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, decidió tomar el desayuno en una pacífica cafetería que estaba a pocos metros del sitio donde se alojaba. El aroma exquisito del café lo llenaba y el aire amable de las personas del local lo confortaba. Siempre pedía un café con leche y si tenía hambre lo acompañaba con sándwiches o algo parecido.

—Aquí tiene.

La camarera dejó su pedido en la mesa y él agradeció con una ligera reverencia.

—Gracias.

Sasuke se dedicó a desayunar en silencio y sin prestar demasiada atención a la gente que no dejaba de salir y entrar del local que se veía bastante concurrido. Perdido en sus pensamientos no le dio mucha importancia a un sujeto rubio que se acercaba a él.

Hasta que éste le habló.

—¿ _Teme_? —preguntó aquel incrédulo, parándose frente a la mesa— ¿Eres tú?

Un momento, se dijo Sasuke, ¿le había llamado teme? Sólo había una persona que le llamaba de ese modo y era precisamente alguien a quien no había visto en más de diez años.

Sasuke alzó la vista analizando con más detenimiento al chico de cabellos dorados, ojos azules como el cielo y marcas inconfundibles en sus mejillas. Definitivamente era él: Naruto Uzumaki, un viejo compañero de la secundaria. Mejor dicho, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, hermano inseparable y cómplice en sus travesuras.

Qué pequeño es el mundo, se dijo.

—¿ _Dobe_? —le respondió con aquellas palabras, apodo que de seguro el rubio reconocería de inmediato. Sólo él le llamaba así.

—¡Demonios, Sasuke! —y entonces el otro pareció tomar confianza de inmediato y con una gran sonrisa se acercó a él—. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que supe de ti!

—No has cambiado mucho, ¿verdad? —respondió Sasuke formando media sonrisa. A pesar de sus ahora veintiséis años, Naruto parecía ser el mismo; esa risa de tonto, esa actitud tan confiada y ese buen humor que siempre cargaba consigo.

—Quizás —dijo Naruto pensándolo un momento. Tomó la silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Sasuke, y se sentó cómodamente—. Pero sí me han pasado cosas increíbles que de verdad ansío contarte. Pero lo más importante ahora mismo es: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías regresado?

Sasuke suspiró. Naruto no había cambiado en nada, seguía siento tan insistente como insoportable, tal cual lo recordaba del instituto. Lo observó alzando una ceja como si la respuesta a todas sus preguntas fuese obvia.

—Hace más de diez años que no sé nada de ti. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que aún vives por aquí? —declaró para luego alzar la taza y beber un sorbo de su café con ojos cerrados e indiferente expresión—. Además, no tenía forma de contactarte.

—Bueno, de cualquier modo es genial verte de nuevo. ¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida por aquellos lados? ¿Qué hay de tu hermano? Mándale un saludo de mi parte.

Con la mención se Itachi la expresión de Sasuke se transformó completamente, volviéndose sombría y tensa. Presionó los dedos alrededor de la taza de café con tanta fuerza que temblaron levemente, y apretó la mandíbula para no mandar al diablo a su amigo, recordándose a sí mismo que Uzumaki no sabía nada de lo sucedido.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?

Ante la preocupación de su amigo Sasuke alzó la vista y sorprendido al ser sacado súbitamente de sus pensamientos no supo que decir. Pronto reaccionó.

—Oh, sí. No es nada —fue lo único que pudo decir para romper su silencio—. Como sea, ¿por qué no mejor me cuentas sobre tu vida y esas cosas increíbles que te han pasado?

Y de pronto, antes de que el otro pudiera responder, el timbre del teléfono celular se sintió.

—Ah, es el mio. Aguárdame un momento, Sasuke, ¿sí? —comentó Naruto, sacando el dispositivo del bolsillo y observando la pantalla—. ¡Hola, mi amor! ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?

 _«¿Mi amor?»_ Se preguntó Sasuke mentalmente. ¿Así que Naruto tenía un "amor"? Uchiha sintió curiosidad y se dedicó a escuchar la conversación sin mucho interés. El rubio hablaba cosas aburridas y que no le importaban mucho, terminando con algo de No te preocupes y en diez minutos estoy allá antes de colgar.

El de cabello negro alzó una ceja fijando la vista en su amigo con expectación.

—Era mi novia. —el silencio incómodo fue roto por Naruto que mostró una auténtica sonrisa de felicidad. Estuvo a punto de decirle que debía marcharse ahora mismo, pero Sasuke le interrumpió.

—¿Tu novia? —dijo entonces con un deje de sorpresa y sin poder creerlo—. Disculpa que me sorprenda, pero me resulta sumamente extraño el hecho de que tengas novia. ¿No es esa chica de la secundaria, verdad?

Desde que lo recordaba, su amigo no era alguien que tuviera mucha suerte con las mujeres. Recordaba que durante un tiempo había estado enamorado de una chica, esa tal Sakura, que no parecía hacerle mucho caso.

—¿Sakura? —rió Naruto—. ¡No, para nada! ¿Recuerdas a Hinata?

—¿Hyuga? —comentó Sasuke después de unos segundos de pensarlo—. ¿La niña tonta de la secundaria que estaba enamorada de ti?

—¡Oye, no le llames así! —exclamó Naruto ofendido—. Pronto nos casaremos.

Otra expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en la mirada de Sasuke. La verdad le alegraba que su amigo finalmente hubiera conseguido una mujer que le hiciera compañía. Él por su parte, nunca pensaba casarse o algo parecido, prefería la libertad.

—Vaya, felicidades dobe.

—Sí, pero ahora mismo debo ir por ella así que tendremos que vernos luego. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece bien, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

Intercambiaron números telefónicos para poder contactarse luego y Naruto se marchó del local a paso apresurado, observando el reloj que tenía en la muñeca y maldiciendo porque se le hacía tarde. Sasuke por su parte no podía salir de su asombro. Encontrarse con su mejor amigo de la infancia ya había sido todo un suceso, pero enterarse de que ese tonto además iba a casarse sí que lo había dejado descolocado. Al parecer Naruto había tenido una mejor vida que él. Realmente comenzaba a envidiarlo y ni siquiera se había enterado de todo.

.

.

Los días habían pasado rápidamente entre una cosa y la otra y Sasuke había estado tan ocupado en su labor de conseguir un trabajo y terminar de asentarse en la ciudad que hasta llegó a olvidarse del reciente encuentro con Naruto. A decir verdad, el rubio no había vuelto a llamarlo desde aquel encuentro en la cafetería y él tampoco había tenido demasiado tiempo como para acordarse de hacerlo. Había sido una semana muy atareada como todos los días desde que llegó a la ciudad, tal y como lo había predicho antes de viajar.

Cansado había llegado a su habitación de hotel casi caída la noche y se lanzó sobre la cama a reposar un momento. Encendió la televisión para ver que había de nuevo y justo cuando se disponía olvidarse de todo su teléfono sonó.

—¿Quién demonios llama a estas horas? —se preguntó a si mismo fastidiado mientras tomaba el celular que estaba en la mesilla a un lado de la cama. Miró la pantalla y descubrió que era Naruto quien le estaba llamando. Sintió curiosidad por saber cuál era el motivo por el cual había tardado tanto en llamarlo y decidió atenderlo aunque no estuviera con el mejor humor—. ¿Hola?

 _—_ _¿Sasuke?_ —pronunció la voz al otro lado.

—Sí, ¿quién más sino? —Sasuke dijo lo obvio.

 _—_ _¡Oye Sasuke! Lamento no haberte llamado antes, es que he estado realmente ocupado con los planes para la boda._

—Je —rió Sasuke con ironía y su típica sonrisa burlona—. Pareces estar muy emocionado con eso, ¿eh, Dobe?

 _—_ _¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Es la mujer de mi vida_ —pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, Uzumaki volvió a hablar— _. Hey, deberías venir a mi casa un día de estos. Tenemos mucho que hablar después de diez años sin vernos, ¿no crees?_

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

 _—_ _Perfecto. Podría pasar a buscarte si quieres._

—No es necesario, Naruto, te recuerdo que he vivido bastante tiempo en este lugar y se manejarme solo.

La conversación se prolongó por otro buen rato sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Hablaron sobre diferentes temas y recordaron tiempos pasados. Algunos detalles sobre lo vivido en los últimos diez años fueron mencionados y al final ambos quedaron en reunirse en el departamento de Naruto al día siguiente.

La primera vez que Sasuke fue al hogar de su amigo se sorprendió de lo vacío que lucía todo. Naruto le dijo que se debía a que planeaba mudarse una vez que se casara con Hinata y que la mayoría de sus cosas ya estaban en la otra casa.

Varios otros encuentros después de ese fueron planeados. Ambos se contaron detalles de sus vidas y por fin Sasuke se atrevió a confesar aquel motivo por el cual se había molestado en la cafetería; con pesar mencionó sobre la muerte de su hermano mayor y Naruto como buen amigo lo consoló con palabras de aliento. Lentamente volvieron a confiar el uno en el otro como antes y su relación volvió a ser la de antaño, o al menos se acercaba bastante.

Al final, Sasuke no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado al regresar a Tokio, pues se había reencontrado con un viejo amigo y ya no se sentía tan solo; al menos tenía con quién hablar y pasar el rato sin que sus trágicos recuerdos lo atormentara a casa momento.

.

.

Había pasado un mes y Sasuke iba casi todos los días a visitar a Naruto. Se había acostumbrado a su rutina y había ocasiones en las cuales ni siquiera lo llamaba antes de llegar, simplemente lo sorprendía con su presencia repentina en algún momento del día —especialmente en la noche, cuando él se sentía más solo que nunca y no podía evitar pensar de más y recordar a su amado hermano—.

El timbre del departamento de Uzumaki se dejó oír tras el toque de Sasuke. Algunos segundos pasaron y nadie atendía a la puerta. El pie del de cabello azabache golpeaba el suelo repetidamente en un signo de ansiedad; Naruto nunca se tardaba en atender a su llamado.

—Soy yo, Naruto —declaró con un tono impaciente—. ¡Abre la puerta!

—Sí debe ser él —se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta la voz de Uzumaki—. Abre la puerta, voy enseguida.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, con una delicadeza poco usual en Naruto. Y los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron ampliamente ante la sorpresa de encontrarse a una persona que no esperaba ver, alguien que no era su amigo. Se trataba de una hermosa mujer, de largos y lisos cabellos oscuros y unos resplandecientes ojos claros y brillantes como si fueran perlas. Sasuke quedó impresionado y por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar.

Hasta que la voz de su rubio amigo lo sacó de aquel estado.

—¡Bienvenido, Sasuke! Has llegado en un buen momento. Te presento a mi futura esposa, Hinata.

—Mucho gusto, señor Uchiha. Es agradable saber de usted después de tanto tiempo. —dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa que le quitó el aliento.

Sasuke no la había visto hasta entonces. Nunca la había notado. Sólo logró identificarla por esos exóticos ojos perlados que no eran para nada comunes y en el pasado habían sido motivo de burla para muchos. Esa mujer era Hinata Hyuga, y ya no era la niñita que había estado enamorada de su amigo... era toda una mujer, y era muy bella.

Sí, definitivamente envidiaba a Naruto.

—Hyuga —pronunció al recuperar el aliento—...Hinata. El gusto es mío.

.

.

.

* * *

Nota: Como había dicho, aquí está el primer capítulo y con él más detalles sobre la historia. Espero no estar yendo demasiado rápido, pero quería llegar hasta la parte en que Sasuke conociera a Hinata para empezar a desarrollar la historia. Quien quiera dejar review es bienvenido, necesito saber cómo está quedando la idea xD.

¡Saludos!


End file.
